The present disclosure relates to polymer composite materials and, more particularly, relates to enhancement of the interlaminar performance thereof.
Polymer matrix composite materials with carbon fiber reinforcement offer significant stiffness-to-weight and strength-to-weight advantages. However, due to their relatively low through-thickness, or interlaminar interface properties, the application of these composite materials to complex aero-engine components with angle bend features such as flanges, L-sections, T-sections, sharp diameters, etc., may be a challenge, especially when the composite material is stressed in the through-thickness direction.